


Family Debt

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius reminds Draco of family responsibility. Following Dumbledore's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shades of hades](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shades+of+hades).
  * Inspired by [Caning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3727) by shades of hades. 



> **Warning:** Caning, object insertion

Draco hid his disappointment. This was what he had worked towards. Those months of fret and toil, the knowledge that he would be the death of a revered professor, the fear that he would lose his father forever: it was for this. He'd wanted to kill Dumbledore himself, without Professor Snape's help. But now, he was only too aware that it was _Snape_ who had earned him this.

Lucius was already here, in Draco's dimly-lit suite, sliding off his road-worn robe while Draco watched. A punishment would mean the cane, brought to bear against-- or perhaps in-- Draco. Draco felt his cock twitch at the very thought.

Still better than a punishment was this, though: a reward.

"Your mother tells me you did well, Draco," his father purred, and Draco felt as if he could lap up the praise. He was already naked on the bed, as per his father's orders.

"She also tells me it is not you who killed that silly fool of a headmaster."

Ah, so it _will_ be punishment, then.

"She tells me I have _Severus Snape_ to thank for that. I don't like being indebted to halfbloods, Draco."

"My apologies, father. If he had only but given me time--"

"Bellatrix reports that you had time enough. Perhaps I should let _her_ punish you."

That was a _true_ punishment. "No, father," Draco said, his voice strong. "I've failed you, not cousin Bellatrix. I'd take a punishment from you, not her."

Lucius smiled at his son. "Then turn over."

Draco obeyed easily. The cane fell where it would again his pale skin, but never with the true intent to harm. It was meant to let him know his father was _there_ , home at last, and Draco appreciated the sentiment.

And then, without warning and with very little slickness, it slipped inside. Draco bit down to keep from releasing an utter wail of delight, but it was there behind his tongue as the snake cane twisted and pumped, replacing his father's phallus, which even Draco knew was reserved only for his mother. Draco came without an utterance, without a hand on him.

"What do you say, Draco, when someone does you a favor?" his father asked, cold affection in is voice as Draco turned to watch him wipe the cane.

"Thank you, father," Draco stuttered.

"Such good manners. I can rest assured that you will settle our family's debts with Severus?"

Draco nodded, understanding his father's meaning. His father departed then, no doubt to finish off with Draco's mum. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. Bloody Professor Snape, strong enough to do what Draco had not been able to. Draco _did_ owe him, though, and a Malfoy never lived in debt. Draco knew he would not let his father down.

He would _never again_ let his father down.


End file.
